


[Podfic] New Tricks

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Angry Bucky, Animal Death, Animal Rescue, Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, Dogfighting, Dogs, Geese, Grief, Jerks, M/M, Nightmares, OCD, Owls, Pet fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Vengance, animal cruelty, jerks in parks, peeing on park furnishings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of OddityBoddity's 'New Tricks'The one where Bucky busts up a dog-fighting ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbyarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyarn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617196) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



> This podfic was recorded for the Fandom Trumps Hate auction! Thank you so much!! I had so so much fun recording this story for you~~

Author: OddityBoddity  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 02:06:16  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/New%20Tricks.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Human’ by Of Monsters and Men.

Note: This podfic contains a lot of text message related sound effects.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [OddityBoddity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oddityboddity/) and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
